


Most Valuable Player

by Chocchi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocchi/pseuds/Chocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Yosuke FORGOT that Souji was on the soccer team, it's just-- okay, yes, he forgot Souji was on the soccer team. So sue him, he was kind of distracted by the whole murders thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Valuable Player

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel really bad whenever I have to turn down hanging out with anybody for any reason, even if it's making myself more comfortable, which leads to me making a lot of sad eyes at the screen when Persona 4 makes me chose between friends.

The bell rings.

“So,” Yosuke says, shoving his notes into his bag haphazardly. “Teddie’s?”

Souji freezes halfway out of his chair. “Um.”

“What’s wrong?” Yosuke demands.

“It’s just,” Souji forces an apologetic smile, eyes wide and pleading. “I have soccer today-- and I already skipped it on Thursday, so we could go tell Teddie what we found out about Kanji--”

“Ughh,” Yosuke mutters. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I forgot you--”

“No, I mean-- _I’m_ sorry-- it’s just that Daisuke’s gotta be expecting me because we have our--”

“No, man, it’s okay, we’ve still got a while and--”

“--First game today--”

“--We made good progress yesterday wait _what?_ ”

“What?” Souji echoes, looking contrite.

“Stop making that face,” Yosuke orders, caught off guard.

“What face?”

“The kicked puppy-dog-- never mind,” Yosuke scrubs a hand over his face. “You have your first game today?”

“Yeah,” Souji smiles, sheepishly. “And Daisuke and Kou have been helping me train, so I’d just-- I’d feel bad if I didn’t go, after all this.”

“Oh,” Yosuke says. “Right. Okay.”

“That’s okay, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. It’s all fine. Weather’s supposed to hold for a while, we’ve got plenty of time and all.”

“Yeah,” Souji says, again. He gives Yosuke another smile, brighter this time. “Thanks for understanding.”

“Yeah, well,” Yosuke resolutely _does not fidget_ under the pressure of Souji’s smile, even though his stomach feels tight and huh he must have eaten something weird at lunch. “Have fun. Or whatever. You and your _athletics_.”

Souji’s smile gets wider. “We can go over to Teddie’s place tomorrow, okay? Day off and all.”

“Sure,” Yosuke mutters. “Whatever. That works. See you then.”

 

Between the game and the celebratory dinner with Daisuke and Kou, Souji doesn’t have a chance to check his phone until he gets home, late enough into the evening that Nanako is starting to sag in front of the TV. He isn’t too worried about it-- Yosuke promised to let the girls know that they wouldn’t be exploring the bathhouse again today, and he can’t think of anyone else who might need to contact him-- so he takes the time to put Nanako to bed before he takes a look.

To his surprise, there’s one new voicemail.

“ _Uh, hey_.”

Yosuke?

“ _It’s me-- yeah, okay, you already got that far, right. I just-- dammit._ ”

There’s a shuffling noise in the background.

“ _I saw your game this afternoon, is all, and I don’t know jack shit about soccer but it looked like you were pretty damn good out there, partner. So I guess-- I dunno, it seemed like it was important to you or something so I just wanted to say good job. And congrats. Yeah._ ”

Souji absentmindedly lifts a hand to touch the curve of his lip where he’s broken into an involuntary grin.

“ _So, uh. Yep. See you tomorrow, Souji_.”

The message ends.

“Moron,” Souji laughs, under his breath.

 

Yosuke wakes up the next morning to a new text--

_From: Souji_

_Next time tell me ahead of time when you come to one of my games. I can’t brag about having my own personal cheerleader if I don’t know you’re there_

\--and promptly turns bright red.

 


End file.
